Stockholm Syndrome
by aic.ro22
Summary: "You might not love me now, but you will someday!" he told her squeezing her wrists tighter. His wild and dark self is controlling him. He would haunt her no matter time, nor place. She is the one for him and he shall have her, even if he would have to force her. Warning: violence, language, sexual abuse and a crazy Damon.
1. Chapter 1

There was this girl, Elena Gilbert. She was 17 years old, living in a small but nice town called Mystic Falls and having a perfect life, like a gorgeous girl like her could have. She had long chocolate hair, deep brown eyes and rosy lips. She drew attention from all males, even from the two vampire brothers – Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And because of that, she wouldn't even know what hit her.

To make story short, Stefan was the good guy and Damon was the bad guy. And you all know, that every girl has a thing for bad guys. But only God knows how, Elena preferred Stefan.

On a sunny autumn day, Elena and her boyfriend were heading to school. On the way, Elena spotted on a tree branch a large crow. It looked creepy with that long beak, sharp claws and feathers as black as the midnight sky. However, Stefan didn't notice anything. So she thought that Damon was just doing the same things: spying on her and his brother, seeking girls to suck their blood. Just random things for Mr. Salvatore. Yep. Anyway, all she wanted to do was to stay away from him. Though she didn't want to admit, he frightened her because of his…diet. He hunted people like they were just a piece of insignificant meat and he enjoyed killing and hurting them. "I am so lucky to have my sweet Stefan.", Elena told herself.

In that day at school, she had only Maths in common with Stefan and that actually bothered her and not only because she missed him. In all this time spent at school, she would see that crow staring at her fiercely. It was just like the crow was stripping her to the skin. She felt both embarrassed and uncomfortable.

At English, the crow stood at the window, again staring.

At Physics, again the crow.

At French, the bird was slightly hitting the glass of the window with its beak.

At Economy, the crow even stormed in the classroom, croaking loudly.

Finally, when school was over, she made her way to the parking lot. The sun wasn't on the sky anymore. Now it was cloudy and the wind was playing with her hair, ruffling it. There was Stefan, waiting for her to go to dinner. She suspected Damon for the sudden change of weather and she couldn't understand what was wrong with him that day. He haunted her everywhere she went, annoying her and staring. But in just a matter of time, she convinced herself that maybe Damon is just being Damon. She shouldn't worry Stefan because of the asshole.

When Elena reached Stefan, she gave him at first a sweet peck on the lips. But within a few seconds, it turned into a passionately kiss, where their tongues danced in a forbidden rhythm. Elena felt so good in his arms, as if she belonged there, so she rolled her hips against him, making Stefan groan. When she started to break the kiss, she looked at Stefan in the eye with so much caring and asked:

"So, where are we going?" The enthusiasm was oblivious in her voice.

"Just wait and see. I'm sure you're gonna love it".

"C'mon, Stefan! Tell me! Hell! Why are you so secretive?"

"Mind your language, young lady. And nope, I'm not telling you anything."

Elena got into the car and waited for him to start the engine. He seemed to be thinking at something, but he wouldn't tell her that he had a fight with Damon a few days ago. No, he couldn't. He had to be sure that she's safe all the time, but right then he saw the crow staring at him from a tree branch. With quick moves over the wheel, he left the parking lot, thinking at how he still hated Damon after over one hundred years.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stefan entered his room at the boarding house after a date with Elena at that Italian restaurant. He felt so happy and so pleased that Elena loved him and only him. A few months ago, when he first met her, he was worried by the fact that she might want Damon instead of him. But no! Elena was not like that. She understood what a danger is his brother and apparently, she even tried to protect Bonnie and Caroline from him. _

_Well, there still was something that bothered Stefan. Elena claimed so many times that she loved him and he believed her, but what he would not understand is why she didn't want to have sex with him. She was one hell of a woman, his body had been aching for hers since the very first day they met. And she was still saying no. WHY?_

_Taking off his jacket, he had suddenly been pushed against the wall by a pair of cold hands. Then those hands were immobilizing him by the neck and opening his eyes, he saw none other than Damon. Le grand frère._

"_Why, hello, little brother. How has been your day so far?" he asked casually with a big smirk implanted on his face._

_With that been said, he threw him against the wardrobe and smiled widely. He made a few steps towards Stefan and with his left hand, he lifted the boy's head and watched the blood streaming from his nose. After a few seconds, Stefan opened his eyes and looked into Damon's. _

"_What do you want, jerk?" he said, spitting in his brother's face. _

"_You know, that wasn't polite at all, dear St. Stefan. And you don't talk to your favorite big brother like that." , he answered him, cleaning his face. _

_After another few seconds of silence, he added: "Well, well, well. There is something I want actually. You won't like it, but you'll move on. Trust me, friend of Bambi." _

_He let go of his head and started to walk from the right to the left of the room. Damon folded his arms across his chest and continued, after Stefan made himself able to stand._

"_It has been quite a time since my arrival in this godforsaken town. I've been sucking young girls blood, annoying you, but when I had taken a deeper glance at your life here, I saw this creature. This wonderful, but still worthless creature so called…Elena."_

"_No, Damon, don't you dare…"_

"_Just shut the fuck up and listen, stupid!" he silenced him quickly and then he added. " She looks just like that bitch, like Katherine. But she's not that dummy and innocent as she was. She has the Darkness inside her, she could become so powerful, and still, you just stay and do nothing. In a matter of fact, you just don't know what to do with her. She's not a pawn, Steffie. She will be my Princess."_

"_You would have to kill me first. Elena would never accept you, Damon. You're just a cruel sadistic and remorseless monster as ever. Fuck off!"_

_Damon smirked again at Stefan and all of a sudden, Stefan was lying on the floor with a stake fast in his stomach. His own blood was filling his mouth and trying to remain conscious, he saw Damon above him. He was not smiling as usual, he looked pretty serious instead. "I will have her."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Stefan drove until he got to Caroline's house and parked right in front of it. Elena raised an eyebrow and frowned at Stefan. That was his surprise or whatever? She thought he would choose another place for a date, if this was a date. A place more romantic where there would be only the two of them.

"Stefan, why did you bring at Caroline's? I mean…wasn't this a date or something?" she asked angrily.

"You have to ask Caroline herself for that." He said, getting out of the car.

She just got out of the car and without even looking at Stefan, she practically ran to the door, but before she could have the chance to knock, Bonnie and Matt appeared in front of her.

"Surprise!" screamed Bonnie. "We didn't believe Stefan could make you come, but…here you are."

"Wait a sec…This is a party, right?" Now Elena was the new Captain Obvious. Great job! "What for?"

"Well, Caroline thought that we should throw a party before the Fall Prom, when you would become the Queen or Princess or what title there is." , explained Matt.

"And may I ask where is Miss Caroline Forbes?" Elena said with great sarcasm in her voice.

"Probably decorating the cake" presumed Stefan from behind her. "Maybe we should just go into the living room…" added Stefan.

They did have fun that day. The house was full of people, people they knew and didn't know. Music was so loud they could barely hear what they were saying. All over the floor you could see empty beer glasses or popcorn. Some couples even wanted to go upstairs in Caroline's bedroom and you know…maybe reach third base or just have crazy sex. But unfortunately for them, Caroline locked the door of her room and her mom's room as well.

Because it was still a school week the party started to end by midnight. Anyway, Caroline dragged Elena outside in the back yard. The girl seemed happy, but something was constantly crossing her mind. And Caroline really loved Elena and wanted to know what was wrong. It started to get chilly, maybe soon it would even began to rain. Elena looked confused by her friend's attitude, but she didn't say a word. They sat down under a tree and silence filled the air. After a few minutes…

"So, Caroline…" started Elena.

"Elena, is there something that bothers you? Because I can see that you're wearing a mask. You seem happy…you are happy…but there still is something that stresses you and I want to know." Again silence…"Did I do something?" she asked.

"No, Care, of course not. It's just that… I love Stefan, but sometimes I'm not that sure about my feelings anymore. I like spending my time with him, but it's not like I imagined… Do I sound like a freak?"

"No, not at all. But as you said, you love him. Try to figure out together what's missing. Or if you really want to dump him, just wait until someone else comes. I don't know…"

"Care! How can you say this? C'mon! No way…"

"Then try to figure what's wrong. Maybe you should…I don't know…season this relationship with some pepper; if you know what I mean." She said, grinning at Elena.

"Yep, I kinda understand what you mean." She nodded. "But I should go now. Biology test tomorrow."

Caroline nodded and they went back into the house, where Elena picked her backpack and was ready to leave. Now all the people were gone and just Matt and Stefan were still waiting for Elena. She said goodbye to Care and Matt, but when she reached Stefan she told him:

"You know, you don't have to drive me to my house. I don't live quite far."

"Elena..." began Stefan. " I know you don't live far from here, but you might get hurt. I won't let that happen" he kept insisting.

"It would take me only ten minutes or so. Stefan! The streets are empty and btw, it's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad happens here." she replied wanting to convince him once and for all. She was not a kid, she could look after herself.

"Okay, then. But be careful… And call me when you get home". Sometimes he would become too anxious. If he just relaxed a bit…

Soon enough, she walked alone on the empty streets. The town appeared so ghostly at night, especially then when the only sound you can hear was the croaking of a crow. She turned around and saw a crow on streetlight. Right then, it started to light rain and she walked faster than before, eager to get home quickly. But all of a sudden, the streetlights stopped working and instinctively, she looked around her to make sure that no one was following her and she didn't notice a form of a man with whom she bumped into. She was taken by surprise, just seconds ago she was sure that nobody was there. She hit a muscular body, the man was taller than her, she could tell. Elena backed up a few steps and raised her head, but she couldn't distinguish any facial features, just his form. She didn't know, though, who she was dealing with. It could be anyone, maybe even a serial killer. "God, Elena! You're so lucky, girl!" she told herself.

She tried to clear her throat and said:

"Umm, excuse me, sir. Do I know you? Actually, I cannot even see you, so…"

The stranger took a few steps towards her and seconds later which seemed like an eternity, he replied:

"You do know me, beautiful. How can you not know me?"

Elena just froze, she couldn't believe that this man of all man on earth was in front of her and now caressing her cheek. Damon!? No, no, no! THAT was so fucking wrong! She had to get out of there and go home. She slapped his hand violently, but that made him only to grab her by the chin. She was scared and glad that she couldn't see his face. That would have scared her more.

"Shhhh..Don't be afraid, Princess. Of me? I would never hurt you and you know that." He said still holding up her chin with such a force that she wasn't able to move her head.

"Damon, let me go! I must go home." She insisted fiercely, but she just couldn't back up.

"You will get home soon, but I just wanted to have a little chat with you." , he told her while lifting her wet shirt and caressing the sensitive skin. "You should know that St. Stefan would soon not be around anymore. And maybe we can start to spend more time together, know each other, you know…"

"I have no idea of what you're saying, Damon! Let me go! And Stefan isn't going anywhere! He won't leave me with you." , she screamed at him nervously.

"Indeed, Elena, the bunny eater is not going anywhere, but soon both you and him will see that you're too good for him. He's nothing, he's a trash. You deserve a real man." , he continued, now cupping one of her breast through the wet material of her shirt.

That gave her a very strange feeling. She felt good, but especially she could feel her arousal. Damon always possessed this ability to attract women, to seduce them and to fuck them good. But Damon was dangerous, not the kind of guy you'd want mess up with. And above all, he was a vampire. An evil one.

"A real man? Like who?" he gave him a challenging face, even though she couldn't see him.

"Let's say…like me? Why not?" , he responded.

"You, asshole? Just let me go!" she screamed again, but this time she slapped hard his face. He immediately let her go and took three steps backwards. He growled loudly like a wild animal, his fury was oblivious and then he grabbed her by the wrists. The streetlights worked again.

Elena wanted to scream in fear. She could see now his anger, the veins around his eyes and the darkness in them. But no fangs. He kept growling and as the seconds passed, the grip on her wrists became tighter and tigher. Finally, he said:

"Watch your back, Princess! I'm coming for you and oohh, no! I'm not letting you go!"

"Are you insane? C'mon, Damon!"

"Yes, Elena, I am completely insane! And this insane vampire will pay you a visit tonight. So be a nice guest, shall you?"

With that been said, he just disappeared. Now Elena was all alone on the streets. She was shaking after what Damon told her. What was he planning? A visit? Tonight? If she told Stefan about that, he would lose a fight against Damon. He didn't feed on human blood, he would lose, he would get hurt, maybe even die.

She couldn't allow that to happen. She had to get prepared. She would stand alone against him.

Elena ran home as fast as she could. The rain had stopped when Damon left her. That was one proof of his Power and she knew she would see more.

"_Vervain! I need vervain!"_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews; they keep me on writing. And please, if you notice any grammar fail, you can tell me. I won't mind.**

**English is not my mother tongue, so you get it. Anyway, thanks again. Reviews please:))**

**Song inspiration for this chapter:**

**Depeche Mode - I feel you**

As soon as she entered her house, she went straight to the kitchen at a round pace and came to aunt Jenna's attention, who was looking suspiciously at her. Elena was too focused on making the vervain tea, though. "This could work against compulsion" she thought as she could already feel the sweet smell of the hot tea. Now she had to wait a little for it to get cool. She was heading after that to her bedroom, but was soon distracted by a feminine voice.

"What's the tea for?" asked Jenna, smiling slightly.

"Umm…because of the rain, I felt cold and it also helps with the nerves. I have a test tomorrow morning. But you can have some. Please, serve yourself." She told her aunt in an almost demanding tone. Elena knew it seemed awkward, but she couldn't just tell her that a vampire was coming after her.

She ran upstairs quickly and looked for her baseball bat. She might need it; punching a vampire could save some time in order to escape. She took the baseball bat and placed it under her bed. Then she made her way to Jeremy's room, hoping to find him there but she didn't. Anyway, she paced around his room searching for another baseball bat. In what seemed a century, she found it and went with it downstairs, throwing the bat on couch. Then she went back to her room and with all her force, she pushed the wardrobe right in front of the window, so now no one could come in on that way.

"Elena… will you please tell me what's going on here?" asked Jenna with a genuine worried expression.

"Just moving some stuff around…you know…trying to make the room prettier." She responded trying to sound as normal as possible. But deep inside her, she was scared to death, not knowing what could happen and how to protect her aunt and brother. Speaking of her brother…

"Where's Jeremy? I thought he was staying at home tonight."

"Change of plans. He's at a friend, they said they were going to study for something… a project, maybe."

"Ooh, okay." At least, Jeremy should be same. This place would be a battle field in short time. But when would Damon come, anyway?

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I will go to bed. Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Jenna" she said automatically, her mind being somewhere else. What else could she do? She made tea, she had two baseball bats as weapons…maybe she should also use some sharp pencils. She had a lot of those and Elena smiled widely at the fact. She went to the living room where she locked all the windows and pulled the curtains down. Then she took the teapot and headed to the front door. She slowly applied some vervain tea on the door handle and hesitantly she opened the door, pouring some of the liquid on the other door handle from the outside. Fortunately for her, no one was on the streets and now it was raining heavily.

Elena then pour some tea on cup and took it upstairs. She stopped in front of her aunt's door and knocked determined. "Jenna, it's me. May I come in?" she said.

She heard her aunt's voice and entered her room. Noticing her tired expression and her messy hair, Elena could say that was already sleeping when she knocked. Elena apologized for waking her up and added:

"I know it will sound stupid, but have some more tea."

"You woke me up just to drink tea? Seriously Elena?" she almost yelled at her angrily.

"Well, yes, but please. Do this for me! I insist, Jenna. Have some tea. C'mon, drink it!" now Elena was the one yelling, and in an instant she felt uncomfortable because of her behavior, but there was no choice.

"Okay, if you really want me to" , she said taking the cup from Elena's hands and starting drinking. "It's good, you know..Yummmiii." she continued winking at Elena, maybe trying to calm her down. And now, Elena was fully satisfied. Jenna was safe, she hoped at least.

Half an hour later, Elena was getting out from the shower and dressed in her nightgown. She ran downstairs, looking carefully at her every steps. No one was to be seen. She lounged on the couch, the baseball bat right besides her. Elena turned the TV on and waited. He said he would pay her a visit. So she waited.

2 o'clock.

2.30 o'clock.

3 o'clock. And nothing.

At 3.15 o'clock Elena fell asleep. She was too tired of waiting and she had school in the morning. The couch seemed so soft, she was feeling the warmth of…of…something. Something heavy, toned and strong. And she was under it. A masculine body. Wait…what?

She tried to move, but it seemed impossible. Gentle arms were slowly caressing her body, she found it actually painful since she was so turned on. She felt fingers exploring the way up from her belly to her breasts, leaving goose bumps behind. And then she felt an arm taking of her panties, but that didn't bother her at all. She enjoyed it. Seconds later, one of his hands was brushing her core gently, making her blush and moan. Wet kisses were trailing a path from her breasts to her cleavage and then her neck. She buried her hands in his hair, not wanting him to ever stop.

Then all of a sudden, he inserted one finger in her, thrusting violently and making her scream, both in pain and pleasure. "We like it, don't we?" said a soft voice in her ear. She soon recognized Stefan's voice, but she never thought he could be so good at this. Elena started kissing him hungrily as he inserted the second finger. Their tongues were engaged in a battle of dominance, she was fingered so fucking good and his free hand was playing with her left nipple. Slowly, he broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her breasts, caressing with his tongue the sensitive skin and the hardened nipples. "Stefan! Ooh, Stefan! Please, I need you."

And right then, he stopped. His fingers stopped, his caressing and his kisses stopped. What the…?

"No more Stefan, Princess. It's Damon time."

Her eyes immediately snapped open. Seconds before there was Stefan above her, she was sure about that; and now Damon was hovering above her. She just couldn't believe it and for a moment didn't know how to react either, but as he smirked at her devilishly, she started to push him away with her hands. Unfortunately, he was too strong and he barely acknowledge her struggle. Then he glued his lips on her, his silky tongue attacking hers, but she didn't give in. She was still trying to get rid of him, punching him in the chest and scratching his shoulders with the nails.

"You should just succumb to me, Princess. Now I'm pissed." Damon warned her.

He fiercely grabbed her form, flipping her over and pressing her body into the mattress of the couch. Damon pulled her arms behind her back, held them tight in his grip and kept her immobilized under him as he entered Elena quickly. Clutching her hips hard, he violently began thrusting in and out of her making her scream in pain. When she tried to move beneath him, he grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back and then as a warning he growled in her ear.

SMACK!

Elena was crying buckets as Damon started to smack her ass.

SMACK!

He continued to smack her ass for more minutes, not taking count of her screaming.

"Open your eyes and see what's good for you" , he demanded, letting her hair free.

She slowly opened her eyes, but no one was around her. She was still on the couch with her nightgown and panties on. The house was surrounded by dark and silence. It was just a dream. A nightmare actually.

The next day, Elena barely could keep her head straight. She wanted to sleep so badly. Because of Damon her sleep was ruined, her day was ruined and she might even fail the exam. "Well, at least I'm alive" she thought.

Stefan was nowhere to be seen. He missed all his classes and she became worried about him, knowing that Damon might have done something to him. Caroline came quickly right beside her and asked her excited:

"So, what are you going to wear for the prom?"

"I'm not that sure. I was thinking about a red dress, but that's not the reason you're so happy. C'mon Care, I can see some happy tears in your eyes.."

"Matt asked if he could be my escort at the prom. Isn't that wonderful? I've never thought he was going to ask me that anymore."

"Oh my God, Caroline…that's awesome! I'm so happy for you."

"Well, I'm going to meet him again in the parking lot, so please come with at the bathroom to fix my make-up, ok?" she said almost jumping for joy. Elena just nodded.

While Caroline was taking a good look at her face in the mirror and trying to fix her make-up, Elena thought at Damon's words from the dream. _"see what's good for you." _Who did he think he was to tell her that? As if he really wanted her good or her happiness. He was just an amoral and selfish idiot. Screw him!

"Elena?...Elena?" said Caroline, distracting her from her thoughts while waving a hand in front of Elena's face.

"Hmm..? Yes? What's wrong?" she asked trying to seem worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Lena. I'm done. Let's go."

They exited the bathroom and as they were walking through the long halls of the school, they could say that everyone left for home by now. Caroline was never rushing at all. But as they were to reach for the exit door, Elena stopped. Caroline turned around and stared at her suspiciously.

"How stupid of me, I forgot my bag at the bathroom." , she almost yelled at herself.

"That's ok. I'll wait for you." suggested Caroline.

"No, you don't need to do that. Just go to Matt and I'll be fine. I bet you want to be alone with him." , she told Caroline winking.

"Okay. Thank you so much, Lena!" she said excitedly.

Elena made her way back to the bathroom through the long and empty halls. As she got in the bathroom, she was pushed to the wall and a strong body was pressed against hers. She breathed heavily and looked into those deep blue eyes of Damon. She was scared, really scared after last night. But she didn't want to show it to him.

"Shhh..", he silenced her while taking her wrists and putting them above her head. "Everything is gonna be just fine. Trust me. Now…how about a kiss?"

He then brushed his lips with hers, licking with his tongue her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She wanted to stand up against him, but it was useless because very soon he managed to enter her mouth and caress her tongue. When the kiss broke, he began sucking and kissing her neck and all the way to her breasts. With the free hand, he lifted her T-shirt and pulled down her bra enough so he could lick her nipple. Even if she didn't want to recognize, she was enjoying this.

His mouth left her nipple and came back to her neck which he began to suck more roughly. His teeth scratched her skin and without any warning, his fangs dug in her throat, taking her blood harshly. She couldn't move, she felt too expose to him and finally, he was stealing from her. Damon was stealing her blood.

Moments later, he withdrew his fangs and looked into her eyes lovingly. He then kissed her again on the lips and she could feel the taste of her own blood. It didn't disgust her at all, actually it seemed quite natural and it gave her a strange but still pleasant feeling.

"Soon, my dear. Soon…" he said to her, licking the blood on her lips.

And then suddenly, he was gone. Elena was left all alone in the bathroom with her arousal. She was so wet. Wet for Damon. That seemed impossible, but it was true. Anyway, she quickly adjusted her clothes and took her bag.

Getting out of the bathroom, she gently touched her lips with her index and middle finger.

_Soon_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some writer's block and a few other problems. Anyway, thank you for reading this.**

**Review please!**

EPOV

I woke up in the morning with a very strange feeling. It was 8'o clock and I had like all day long to go shopping for Jenna's birthday party. She didn't have any clue about it. The surprise was Jer's idea and he asked me to go shopping with Ric in order to get all the food, decorations etc etc. I felt awkward because it was Ric the person who I had to go with. Stefan helped Jer with the guests and the cleaning. Caroline helped with the cake and Bonnie was baking the cookies.

The incident with Damon happened 3 days ago; I was still kind of scared about that "Soon", but I was continually encouraging myself to stay calm and rational. I didn't want that bastard to see my frightened or something. He would take advantage on that if so. He was being stupid and selfish doing all this crazy stuff. I needed to explain him – if I could – that would be a dangerous thing. Damon was stubborn as a mule, he would never give up on this. SHIT!

Going to the bathroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my messy hair. In a matter of time, I was ready to leave. I wore a deep red blouse and a black denim skirt. Ric was already waiting for me in his car and he didn't look very excited about shopping.

"Hey Ric! What's up?" I asked him, getting in the car.

"Hm...not much, but thanks, anyway. So, where are we heading to?" he asked nervously, biting his lower lip.

"At the mall and then at the supermarket. We need balloons, tissues, presents, food for the barbeque, drinks and I need some clothes for the party. I think that might be all."

He just nodded and kept driving. In a few minutes, we had the car parked and went inside. The first problem was the tissues. Seriously!? Tissues?

"Elena, golden is the perfect color. Not red!" Ric nearly yelled at me.

"You must be kiddin' me, Ric! Red is more sophisticated and it means love. Golden? What means golden?!" I replied angry.

"But I like golden!" he insisted. God! What a man!

"Ok, then…let's use the red ones for the tableware and the golden's for the glasses. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. Take them and let's advance." He calmed down slowly, moving to the balloons and confetti. Almost running to his side, I tried to figure out why was he so stressed out. And I asked:

"Is there something wrong? You seemed not yourself all this time."

He hesitated for a second, but he responded: "Well, I don't know if this party is such a great idea anymore and I want to impress Jenna and I don't know what gift to buy her and what if she doesn't like it and…"

"Hey, Ric! Slow down, slow down, slow down, sloooowwww dooooowwwwnn." I said putting one hand on his chest and the other on one of his shoulders. "Everthing's going to be fine, she will like it, she likes you and shut up! We have a party to throw! Cheer up!" Well, at least he calmed down and smiled again, once I assured him that Jenna liked him. By the way, that was the truth, I didn't lie.

We bought different types of balloons; some were red, some were blue, some were green or yellow. Anyway, the thing is that we got many other stuffs, but we still had to take some meat for the grill and drinks. Ooh, and clothes for me, too. *wink*

"Who's coming at the party?" said Ric all of a sudden.

"Uum..let me think. You, me, Stefan, Jer, Care, Bonnie, some old friends of Jenna and…I don't know. Jer knows better than me. He deals with the guest list. But it is a small party, so don't expect the whole town."

"That's good. I would've not feel comfortable with many people distracting her. I wanna invite her on a date. Any help?

"You could ask her in private at some point during the party. I don't think she'll refuse you. So, go Ric! But maybe you should try to be a little flirty. That may help."

He didn't say a word, just kept looking around the shelves. I hoped he understood what I'd told him, even though that might be hard for him. Who know anyway?...

At about 12 o'clock we bought the drinks – lots of beer, red wine, coke, lemonade etc – and we went to the meat store, but…

"I was thinking that maybe you could go and buy the food, while I go to take some clothes. It won't take me that long, I guess." I told him, eyeing him pleadingly.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You can go and have some fun." He answered me, winking.

I almost ran to that store I knew. It sold lots of dresses for special events and this was an event for Jenna. I had to look beautiful and presentable. I was looking through the multitude of dresses, not knowing even what color should I try on. I found a black and white one, which was nice, but there wasn't my size. Then I found a red one with a incredible low back and a blue one with small crystals.

I took both of them, entered the dressing room and pulled the curtain. I took off my blouse and my skirt and I admired myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties. I turned around to grab the first dress, but suddenly a cold hand gagged my mouth, so I couldn't scream. I tried though, but then the stranger grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back. I waited a few seconds to see his next move, but he surprised me. He trailed hot kisses from my neck down to my neckline. And then again, his lips rested near my ear and hearing his voice, I immediately recognized the person.

"I hope it is soon enough for you, Princess. By the way, you smell lovely."

I tried to free myself from his strong embrace, but he just wouldn't let me go. He embraced me rougher than before.

"Tssk! Now, now. If you scream, remember that there may be someone outside I can easily kill. So, I'm going to remove my hand and you're going to stay as quiet as possible during this 'meeting', okay?" he asked me seductively in my ear. The only thing I could do was to nod. So I nodded and yes, he removed his hand and no, I didn't scream. I just stood there still waiting, though I wanted to run and be with Stefan. Where was he, anyway?

"Now, beautiful, firstly you're going to take your bra and panties off." He ordered in a threatening voice.

"No, I won't." I said, trying to sound normal and calm.

Right then, he just smacked my ass so hard, that I was at the point of screaming. I tried to slake myself and I just did what he'd ordered me to do. I unclapsed my bra and took my panties off. I was then fully naked in a dressing room with the one and only Damon Salvatore.

He reached his hands to my breasts, caressing them from slowly to roughly and kissed my shoulder. One of his hands started to squeeze my nipple, make me moan from both pleasure and pain. His lips moved from my shoulder to my neck, licking the wound his fangs had left a few days before. He continued with this, until with one hand he held me by the throat and lifted my body a little from the ground. With the other hand, he made his way to my pussy. He then started caressing the area and playing with my clitoris. I was moaning quietly, not wanting anyone to hear me. I wasn't ashamed that we might be caught doing those kind of stuff, but I was afraid that someone could die because of me, especially.

Soon, I became so wet, that my toes curled whenever Damon touched any piece of my skin. But suddenly, he took his hand from my throat, turned my around, forced me to bent over in front of the mirror and put my hands on it. I could actually see everything. His face with all that divine features, the eyes full of lust, his hands roaming over my body. I could feel his hands squeezing my now hardened nipples again and caressing my stomach. God, that felt incredible. I didn't want to admit it, but Damon was a master at pleasuring a woman and he definitely pleasured ME. I wanted more. He needed to stop.

"Da-Da-Damon…pleaaaaaase stooop. You ca…can't do thi-ii-is." I tried to say through my moans.

"Princess, you very well know I won't stop. I enjoy this, you enjoy this, where's the problem? Just forget the bunny eater." he said caressing my pussy with his index finger.

"You caaan't dooo thiiiiss!" I said again, trying to sound normal, but failed.

"Of course I can. Just watch me!" he said, grinning.

He violently thrusted his finger in my vagina, moving it in and out. Then he inserted another two fingers, making me moan, but I immediately bit my lip. I was causing to much noise.

"You're so wet for me, Elena. And so fucking tight. Just the way I love it." He said, continuing to finger me violently, urging my hips to move along the thrusts and my back to strain. The pain started to fade out, letting just the pleasure. I was in my own heaven, far away, feeling like the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. I gradually opened my eyes just to see Damon examining my facial expressions. I could tell he knew I loved that; he considered me an open book for him. His muscles almost drew out of his dark blue shirt with every thrust in my vagina and looking at his face, he surely wanted more. Right then, Damon played again with my clit, making me feel dizzy. I wasn't able to restrain my moans anymore; I was saying his name in such a pleasurable tone, that that made me scared and unsure of myself. What the fuck was I doing? I was letting this man to use me like this and I wasn't struggling, wasn't aching for freedom, nor Stefan's arms. No! I was completely enjoying being fingered by the man I hated, despised, detested. God, that's so sexy!

All of a sudden, he took me by surprise. Damon stopped. It was a relief, maybe he had enough.

"Can I dress up now?" I asked, not wanting to make him angry, so he could think he had the right to kill someone.

After a few long seconds, he said in a demanding voice. "No! Just stay still. I'm not done, yet."

What was next? God, help me! This man would be the death of me.

He removed his fingers from my vagina and clitoris and looking in the mirror, I could see him positioning himself on his knees. Again, he caressed my entrance with his index finger, testing my wetness. My arousal was still there.

"Princess, I need to taste you, know your flavor." He said to me, the lust oblivious in his voice.

Then, he flicked his tongue through my folds. Lightly, he began to circle my clit, making me continually moan his name. He licked my in earnest, teasing me, wanting to see my reactions to his ministrations. My body started shivering when his wet tongue thrusted in and out of my hole.

He was fucking me with the tongue, lapping at the juice the that was flowing freely. To make this more enjoyable, he licked my clit in fast moves for a few seconds and then, he did it again but with his finger.

Again, he stopped suddenly and moved his lips from my pussy to my butt. He let a trail of sweet kisses on my right ass cheek and spat on the tiny hole to lubrificate it.

"Damon, that's gross!" I nearly yelled at him.

SMACK!

Fuck! Now what? Everytime I say something he doesn't like, he just smacks my ass. It hurt so fucking much; I think my ass is almost as red a tomato.

"Sweetie, I'm just trying to keep it from hurting. Calm down." He said seductively.

Damon continued to kiss my ass cheek in slow motions and then he slipped his finger through my puckered hole. He slowly thrusted, never completely removing his fingers. Well, it did hurt. I wasn't used to this kind of penetration; I always refused to have sex with Stefan because I wasn't sure of myself and here I am, his brother gives me anal.

From slowly it turned to roughly and it hurt like a bitch. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to restrain my tears. And maybe because the anal wasn't enough for him, his fangs were scratching the skin of my butt. They continued to scratch my skin until some little amount of blood streamed down that area, when he licked it with his tongue and then, like a huge bastard he was, what do you think he did?

He bit me. He bit me by the ass. How was I going to sit down on the chair now? Shit!

Oh, and it hurt as well. I forgot about the pain from my hole, I was then fully concentrated on his fangs. I wanted to scream, to yell at him. I didn't care if someone would die anymore. I WANTED TO SCREAM!

"Damon! Stop!" I ordered him, trying not to be that loud.

Just after a few seconds or minutes, his fangs retracted and he let go of me. I fell on the floor, my back hitting the wall of the dressing room. I was panting heavily and my body was fully covered in sweat. I didn't want to look at him. I wanted him to go away because of what he had just done to me. I felt both pain and pleasure, that seemed unnatural in some ways.

He sat down on the floor next to me and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. He was surprisingly gentle after all this. Damon kissed my temple and rested his chin on my head. I couldn't look him in the eye. It was too much.

"Like it or not, you're mine now."

At first, I couldn't reply because of the pain, but after several seconds I said quietly:

"No, I'm not. Stefan will have a say in this."

"No, he won't. Or if he does, he will lose. Too weak, too saint, too boring, too sensitive. What do you see in him anyway?" He asked a bit infuriated.

"He's not a monster like you." I replied.

"Elena, Elena, Elena." He paused. "Princess, the world is full of monsters and in time you'll see that I'm not such a big one. You'll love me, I assure you." He continued confidently.

I didn't want to say anything more. It would be useless. He was far too stubborn and idiot and selfish. He slowly got up and looking down at me for the last time, he said conspiratorially: "Take the red dress. It suits you good."

With that being said, he left, leaving me all alone, naked, in pain and unsure of the course of things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me long to update. I was quit busy with school. Anyway, hope you like. Stay tuned for chapter 5 and please review.**

**Thank you :***

Elena was quietly lying in her bath tube, contemplating the recent events. She could not believe the atrocities Damon has been capable of, but still…it was not a surprise either. The bite marks on her ass still hurt her, though she tried to ignore them. She carefully looked at her body: the tips of her breasts, the creamy skin which was slowly turning red because of the heat, her black toenails, her long legs and the beginning of that sweet virginal triangle.

Today was Jenna's birthday party and soon, in like two hours or so, the guest would come to her house and try have a good time. She, on the other hand, tried to relax in the hot water and forget about the cause of all her major problems – _Damon_. After their last "meeting" in the changing room, she became kind of scared of him and more precisely of what he could do to harm her or the people she loved.

Her vervain necklace stood on the sink. She didn't want to ruin it by getting it wet or something. Elena kept thinking when all of a sudden, she heard a knock. _"Is someone at the door?"_ she thought. Aunt Jenna wasn't at home because that would ruin the surprise party for her and Jeremy was somewhere in town. That meant she was alone in the house.

"Who's there?" she yelled, looking attentively at the door. No answer, but another knock. "Or it's comi…?" she thought, moving her head slowly towards the big window of the bathroom.

"NO WAY! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" she screamed in her mind.

She was looking in great shock at the window, her mouth forming a little O. There was le monsieur Damon Salvatore smirking shamelessly to her. Elena laid still for a few minutes not able to believe what was happening. But Damon lost a bit of his patience and said:

"Now Princess, would you be so kind and invite me in?" The smirk on his face was so daring, so huge and it was doing a marvelous job in annoying her, but in the same time, it was very seductive, very sexy.

"Damon, you know I would never let you in, so GO AWAY, asshole!" Elena yelled at him, hoping that he got the hint, but…

"Elena, I won't tell you twice! Invite me in! NOW!" he also screamed, but immediately his eyes landed on the necklace on the sink and laughed devilish. Elena's heart skipped a few beats because now the nightmare was very real.

Damon stopped laughing suddenly and looked at her with big eyes. Her mind turned then into ice and she wasn't able to focus on something different. Her body was also frozen, she couldn't move. What now?

"I'm going to say it again and YOU", he said pointing at her, "are going to listen to me. Now, Elena, invite me in." he continued slowly, raising his eyebrows seductively.

She tried, she really tried to resist, but how can someone resist to compulsion? "Come in." she heard herself say and in a few seconds, Damon managed to open the window from outside and get in.

With her arms she tried to cover her naked body, though she knew that Damon had seen her almost naked before. Step by step, he approached her, not even smiling and no emotion could be read in his eyes. He kept starring at her, watching her carefully. Damon then knelled next to the bath tube and caressed her wet hair gently.

"You are so beautiful, Lena. But I think you already knew that." He told her leaning towards her lips. He then roughly put his lips over hers, begging for access into her hot mouth. Elena forced him to let her go, but it was useless. Damon obtained the reign over her cavern and passionately made love with her tongue. Elena didn't try to resist anymore, so she succumbed to him. She really enjoyed the kiss, the heat and she realized there actually was a chemistry between them, but she didn't want to even consider it anymore. Elena was in many ways disgusted by Damon. When he broke the kiss, he moved one of his hands to her breasts and started caressing the hardened nipples.

"Damon! Stop!" she said, getting away from his touch. "What do you want now? Don't you have better things to do than tormenting me?" she nearly yelled at him.

Damon only smiled mischievously and responded: "Well, Princess. You very well know what I want."

Elena didn't say anything, but Damon smiled again. "It's simple. YOU." He paused. "I want YOU. You, by my side."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen."

"Oh, are you sure about that? Because, honey, this is what we are going to do. First, here's a message for you."

Elena didn't have time to ask him to be more precise because her head was soon pushed into the hot water and she couldn't move her head not even an inch. She desperately struggled for air, kicking and scratching Damon's hands. In a few second, Damon pulled out her head from the water and said, while she tried to catch her breath:

"Tonight, you're going to dump Stefan politely and nicely. Do you understand?"

She didn't answer him, still trying to catch her breath.

" .UNDERSTAND?" he repeated sternly.

She couched a little this time and managed to give him an answer.

"Ne-never…" she coughed again.

For the second time, Damon pushed her head into the water and kept it there for mere seconds. He ignored her attempt to scream or to fight him. It was absolutely useless and stupid. She had no chance in front of a powerful vampire like him.

Pulling her head out, he resumed: "Then, you're going to tell him that you have changed your mind. You love me, now. Do you understand, Elena?"

And again, Elena tried to breath properly, but she didn't have quit the chance. She immediately was again pushed into the water. Damon forced her there for another more seconds and pulling her out, Elena tried to say:

"Y-y-yessss! *cough* I got it! *cough*"

Damon smiled widely and released her, now completely satisfied. Using his forefinger, he gently caressed her chin. "Good girl. And a smart one as well. Bravoo!"

"Damon, go away! Now!..." Elena told him, breathing heavily.

"See you at the party, beautiful" he winked and then leaved her all alone.

_3 HOURS LATER…_

Elena stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself wearing the new red dress she bought. She looked amazing in that dress, which only outlined her beauty and especially her long legs. Her dark hair was flowing in big waves on her back and her eyes seemed so shiny because of the right amount of make-up she applied. She was going to do what Damon told her, but she hoped that someday, Stefan could forgive her and who knows, maybe find love elsewhere.

She heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran downstairs to greet the guest. The first who came were Caroline and Bonnie. Then was Jeremy with all the cakes from the bakery shop. A few more friends followed after Jer and soon enough, Stefan got there too. Elena couldn't watch him in the eye. She was too afraid.

"Elena? Is there anything wrong?" asked Stefan worried.

"No, it's just that I'm a little anxious about this whole party. I hope Jenna will enjoy it. And I'm a bit tired too. That's all, Stefan. Don't worry." She answered him trying to sound as normal as possible.

Stefan just nodded and approached her, finally giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?" asked Stefan lovingly, caressing her neck.

"Yes, I know that, but…please excuse me. I have to go to my room. I forgot something" she said nervously, biting her lips continually.

She got to her room in no time, just to be suddenly shoved on the bed, with a pair of lips on her own. She felt some fangs, gently touching her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She accepted the offer nicely and then started the battle of dominance. Their tongues intertwined gracefully and his hands roamed over her body, searching for the perfects places.

When he broke the kiss, her visual area was soon dominated by a pair of blue eyes. Damon's eyes. He slowly and gently kissed her chin, her cheek, he trailed a path down her neck and to the swelling of her fine breasts. While kissing the sweet area, he warned her:

"I hope you didn't forget about our deal."

Through all her moans, Elena managed to say: "No..I didn't."

"Good girl. Now, let's do something way more interesting."

He got off her and slowly unzipped his jeans and let his erection free. Elena had never done that before, if it was right what she was thinking about.

"You're going to suck me off."

NO! This couldn't be possible! It was not happening!

"Ooh, yes, Elena! It IS happening!" he answered her thoughts only by reading her facial expression.

"Now, Princess. On your knees. NOW!" he ordered me.

She quickly got on her knees in front him, trying not to bother him, to get him mad or something. She couldn't afford it especially when most of her guests were downstairs.

Elena carefully wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and dipped her head down closer. She felt his body tense a little, while touching him with her tongue. She ran her tongue along the tip gently, trying to satisfy him. She kept licking the head back and forth.

She wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and began moving him in and out. Elena pumped her hand up and down his shaft, matching the rhythm of her mouth.

But all of a sudden…

"Elena? Elena?! What are you doing?" Stefan's voice pierced through her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm late with update. I lost track of time. I'm so sorry. **

**Anyway, stop with the excuses. I'm here and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SO I KNOW THAT WHAT I WRITE IS AT LEAST GOOD!**

**Stay tuned for more! :***

**Song inspiration:  
**

**_Rammstein - Heirate mich _(I love this soooong!)  
**

She froze in that humiliating position she stood. Why was he there? Did he overhear the whole thing? Damon was still sitting on her bed, watching Stefan quietly. It seemed as he was analyzing his facial expression or his next moves. Elena tried to rise from her knees, but Damon pulled her harshly on the floor, growling in frustration and then, rising himself, he fixed his jeans.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" he said. The question was meant for both of them, but Stefan couldn't help not to look at Damon suggestively. He looked next down at the woman he loved: "Elena? What were you doing to him?"

By then, she started crying and sobbing. She didn't want to believe what situation she found herself in. It was scandalous. Damon was making her do all those things. She had then to tell Stefan that they were going to break up…because of HIM. Because of the bastard.

"Elena…Would you, please, tell Stefan what he _should_ hear?" asked Damon, giving her a warning glare.

It was now or never. She had to do it for the sake of her loved ones. If she didn't do that, they would die.

"Umm..Stefan. You see, there is a problem…" she started saying, but was soon interrupted.

"A problem? What problem?" yelled Stefan angrily.

"Yes..a problem between us. You don't make me happy. But your brother does." She explained, looking at Damon as she finished.

"Why didn't you tell me about that? We could have fixed the problem someway." He cried, clenching his fists and in that moment, Damon and Elena didn't exist any longer. Stefan was mocking himself in his own world.

"It couldn't have been fixed, I tried to…" started Elena, but…

"Instead… you go after my brother and give him a blowjob. Have you fucked with him? Have you given him your virginity? Elena! Answer me or I'll kill you, God dammit!"

In that second, Damon got furious on how he was yelling at her and acting on her. He was really pissed now. "Don't you dare talk to Elena like that, you piece of nothing. WHO do YOU think you are? That's not your problem!". Meanwhile, Damon had him against the wall and he was roughly gripping his neck. He then gave him a fanged smile and soon, he was ready to bite his neck. But Elena managed to compose herself.

"Damon! Please stop! And Stefan, please understand the situation." She hated herself for what she was saying. If only she were mute. "I don't love you, anymore. Get over it!" She wanted to die. She wanted everyone to leave her alone.

Stefan didn't say a word. He just stared at Damon…and Damon released him from his grip and let Stefan fell to the floor. Damon's eyes shot daggers to Stefan, but he just laid there and stared at Elena, then. He slowly rose and said: "I thought I know you, Elena, but you are even worse than the Devil. Shame on you! Katherine is better than you. At least she loved me. You…you're just whore."

"Get out! Now Stefan!". And then, he grabbed him by the neck, slammed Stefan against the wall and punched him in the face. Blood was dripping from his nose in long waves. Damon then grabbed him again, but this time by one of his arms and crawled him on the stairs. Stefan tried to rise, but whenever he was trying to escape Damon, Damon would always punch him in the face or in the stomach and kick him with his legs. Everyone from the party was starring at the scene before them, including Alaric. They've all seen Stefan with a ruined shirt and blood stains all over his face and clothing. Finally, Damon through him out the front door. Going back into the house, he behaved as nothing happened.

"Everyone please stay calm! Everything is alright. He was just a bit…moody. Please try the cookies. I made them!" He said in that sing song voice of his.

He went back upstairs in Elena's room, where she was still lying on the floor. Her make-up was still intact, though her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were trembling from her earlier sobs and she was unmoving. She just stood there. Damon carefully approached her and caressed the top of her head. Elena flinched.

"Why are you doing this? We were happy before you came!" she yelled at him, rising from the floor and moving towards the bed.

He looked at her quite amazed. For a second there, Damon was silent, but…

"Have you not heard him, Elena? He said you were a whore! He said that Katherine was better than you…and you know that's bullshit!"

She couldn't say anything in that moment.

"Are you that blind? Stefan didn't love you. He didn't love you all this time! I did you a big favor by making you dump him."

"No! He did love me and he still does. It was just the anger that made him talk like that! I know he loves me…" and then in a whisper she told to herself: _"He must love me."_

"Keep lying yourself, Lena. But soon, you're going to love someone else. I can assure you 'bout that."

He left the room, leaving a shocked Elena on the bed. She didn't know what to do from now on. She knew of Damon's intentions, but she didn't know how far would he go with this. She went to bathroom to fix her make-up and her hair. Her dress still looked lovely on her; it was pretty well outlining her womanly curves and her long legs. You could really compare her with a goddess, but her chocolate brown eyes reflected so much pain. They still were a bit puffy.

Taking a deep breath, she existed her room and went downstairs, wearing a big smile on her face. Everyone was literally gloating her, seeing her all this grown up and looking gorgeous. She greeted some old friends, talked to Bonnie a little bit. She also asked about Stefan.

"Elena, what was that with Stefan?" she asked seeming worried.

"I don't know for sure, Bonnie. He may have drunk too much wine. I'm not sure. He was a bit upset and he kinda, you know, tried to touch me. But I didn't want him to, so Damon just help me and sent him home." God! Those lies were coming automatically from her mouth. It seemed very natural. What was going on here?

"Oh, Elena! I'm really sorry to hear this. Have you thanked Damon? I know he's an ass, but what he did was really sweet!"

Speaking of the Devil…

"Um..no. I haven't got that chance. Do you know where he is?" Elena asked trying to hide her shudder.

"He's in the kitchen…cleaning some stuff. He's a real help to Jer. The boy can't even handle the mess all those people are doing."

Elena thanked Bonnie and went straight to the kitchen, where Damon was giving the dishes a wipe. As his eyes landed on her, he grinned widely and waved a hand at her.

"Missed me already?" he joked, though there was nothing amusing for Elena.

"What are you going to do know?" she said featureless.

"Good question. Well, I'm gonna try and try to make you love, until you will."

"By force?" she continued.

"Yes, by force. That's because you will never give me a chance, because you are stubborn…and because you don't know what is good for you."

"Ooh, you say that YOU are good for me?" she was laughing now.

"I'm not good for you. I'm THE BEST for you! Don't ever forget this, Princess!"  
She slowly approached him and she was then only a few centimeters far from him. She kept a warning glare on her face and her eyes screamed in anger. Still, he seemed amused by her behavior.

"You do know that I will never forgive you, don't you?"

"Actually, my dear, you are quite mistaking." As he said those words, he grabbed Elena's form and placed her on the counter. He slowly brushed his lips upon hers and with one hand, he was holding her chin up and still. At first it was sweet and gentle, but soon he became more demanding and his tongue searched entrance into her mouth. She stubbornly hold her lips together, which made him growl. He bit her bottom lip roughly making her gasp, which he used to stick his tongue inside, exploring her cavern. She tried to fight his tongue back with hers to push him out of her mouth, but that only turned him on even more. She pushed at his chest frugally before just standing there waiting for him to have his way. When he finally retreated, he grinned again, but even more widely.

"Are you done?" she asked furiously.

"I will never be done with you, baby." He said letting her go.

She rapidly went back into the living room, where she saw Jenna smiling happily to everyone and thanking them for coming.

All of the guests were sitting at the big table, waiting for the food to come. Elena was sitting alone in the head of the table, though there could easily fit another person next to her. On the other head were placed Jeremy and Jenna.

"Hey, is everyone on their chairs? I would like to make a toast!" said Jenna enthusiastically.

"Um, wait! Where could I sit?" asked Damon _innocently_.

"There is one space left next to Elena. Just grab a chair and sit there." explained Jeremy.

"Oh, perfect!" said Damon, smirking in Elena's direction.

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed himself right next to her. Elena was doomed then. She had to tolerate him for the whole event. _God help me!,_ she thought.

The food disappeared rather quickly from all the plates, Jenna's toast was really sweet. She loved her niece and her nephew. She thanked them for that great party and then she officially admitted that Alaric and she were a couple. Everyone smiled and clapped, while singing Happy Birthday to her. But for Damon, that was the perfect moment to squeeze Elena's thigh and caress it with his skilled fingers. Elena looked at him angrily, but he only smiled, telling him with his eyes to stay quiet.

Elena tried to remove his hand from her leg, his hand now going up her thigh right to her panties. It was useless. He was too strong, like iron.

"Why isn't anybody seeing what you're doing to me?" Elena whispered to him, blushing lightly.

He chuckled. "Hmm.. well, baby. It's quite simple. They're all compelled." He merely explained her while kissing her cheek lasciviously.

Dafuq! How can he be kissing and touching her like that in front of everyone? In front of her brother and her aunt?

"Damon, please! Stop! Not in front of them!" she begged him with big brown eyes.

"Shhh! They don't even acknowledge what we are doing here. Everything's fine. Just let yourself feel." That being said, he slid his hand in the inside of her panties, caressing her clitoris. It's useless for me to mention that struggling was stupid and it couldn't have helped her then. Damon kissed her neck lavishly and trailing a path up to her wet and rosy lips. With another hand he squeezed one of her breasts through the red material of her dress. She moaned quietly, trying to not be brought to the others attention, but she remember what Damon said. They were all compelled. She just couldn't get used to the idea.

"Damon, please excuse me! I have to go to the bathroom!" she said impatiently.

"Of course, sweetie! Would you like me to join you?" he asked _politely_, raising his eyebrows seductively.

"No thank you! But you are so kind!" she answered sarcastically.

Getting upstairs, she washed her hands slowly, hoping that time would pass faster. She even checked her phone messages and her missed calls. No missed calls, but instead there was a message from Stefan. It was sent just a few minutes before. _"I'm so sorry that I met you. I wish you a happy life with my brother, instead."_

She was on the verge of crying when she heard a knock at the door. Who…?

"Elena! Everyone is on the point of leaving. You should come and say goodbye." told Jeremy to her though the bathroom's door.

"Yes. I will be downstairs in a minute." She answered.

She slowly kissed Caroline's cheeks, saying goodbye. It was such an amazing night…for her guests. She kept smiling happily, but she knew all of this was fake. She would have to deal with the cleaning tomorrow morning. She was too tired and stressed out to handle it right then.

"So, Elenaaa!" she heard _his_ sing song voice call her name. "I shall see you later. Take care of yourself by then." Damon kissed her gently over the corner of her lips and when no one was looking, he tapped her ass slightly.

Later that night, Elena couldn't sleep, even though she was pretty tired. Jenna was spending the night at Ric's place and Jeremy was sleeping like a log upstairs. She got to the kitchen, pouring some fresh orange juice in a big transparent glass. But she didn't get the chance to drink…

She was lying on her back on the counter, all of a sudden. _What!? _Opening her eyes, she say Damon towering over her in a menacing manner. He kissed her urgently and violently on the lips. When she tried to slap him over his face, he caught her both hands and held them captive above her head. She tried again to kick him with one leg, but he was stone. With the free hand, he ripped the nightgown she was wearing, letting her breasts come into his sight. Damon started licking and biting one of them, until little blood was streaming. Elena couldn't stop moaning. It was both of pain and pleasure. She hated what he was doing to her, but in the same time, she loved it.

Damon took off her panties and threw them away, then he harshly separated her legs and he positioned himself between them. He slightly bit her neck, little blood streaming from that area as well. Elena could see that her nightgown was ruined from all that blood. Damon started gently to caress her slit with the bulge in his pants.

"Damon… please! I'm a virgin!" she pleaded loudly.

He looked sternly into her eyes, his blue ones literally eating hers alive. "Not for long, Princess"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, guys! Waazzzuup!? **

**Well..in this little chapter I tried to show you Damon's emotions and thoughts. I don't know if I did a pretty good job, but this is it.**

**I won't say I'm sorry that it takes me long to update. There are actually 3 words that can describe me PERFECTLY: **

**LAZY, SLEEPY and BUSY!**

**Song inspiration:**

**Depeche Mode - Heaven (you should listen to DM..they're awesome.! 3)**

* * *

_My dear Elena,_

_I wanted to let you know that I am very sorry for I have done the other night. I soon realized how much pain you must have been through. The good part is that I know you will forgive me. Maybe not tomorrow or in the next three days, but trust me…you will soon enough._

_I'm also writing this letter to explain you some things. I love you with all my heart and my soul. I would pound to pieces and mutilate whoever laid a finger on you or just dreamt about that. I would make you necklaces of their teeth. I would bath you in their blood. I would throw down every wall, every building and every mountain for you. _

_I just want you to accept my love. Because then I would cherish your body with my wet kisses, my fingertips would frantically soothe every inch of olive skin, my fangs would graciously graze your rosy cheeks, your perky breasts, your velvety thighs and you know…the sweet cavern between your legs. My favorite fruit is the orange. And then, you. How about combining the two? _

_But now, I have to get you on the right path. Beside me. I have to make you see how much I love you. Please allow me to spoil your soul with my feelings. _

_I will come again for you and I will get you pretty good. This is your warning. When I will come to you (and I expect to find you), you my dear, are going to follow me. Because, Princess, if you are not there, I won't even try to keep my temper and I won't be sorry for the atrocities I can cause. Trust me, beautiful. _

_You have no idea how many nights (countless), I would enter into your house and just watch you sleep. You are my Angel, my Devil, my Madonna, my Mary-Magdalene. So many times I felt like waking you up and dominating your mind and body. I'd die happily to see your pretty eyes rolling in your head while I fuck you senseless and shamelessly…until you pass out. Until you cannot breathe anymore. You would scream so loud that all the windows will shatter into million pieces, the walls will fall to the ground and all the people will get deaf. _

_Bad is not that bad. Why judge me before you truly know me? I can awaken things inside of you that you didn't even know of. Let me take you. Why is his "love" better than mine? I really don't see any valid point. Maybe you can explain yourself one day…when you will have moved on._

_See you soon, Princess. _

_Sweet dreams and may all your fantasies come true. _

_Sleep well. Because you will need it. _

_I love you._

_Yours forever, _

_DS _


End file.
